yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Stuttgart Confrontation of Captain America and Iron Man/Capturing Loki
Here is how the search and capture for Loki begins in Mickey Mouse and the Avengers. Meanwhile, the Quinjet landed down a massive battleship known as the Helicarrier. It has two runways. One with direct access to a hangar at the rear is aligned along the spine of the vessel. Soon, Agent Coulson and Steve walk down the ramp, meeting up with Natasha. Phil Coulson: Agent Romanoff. Captain Rogers. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Ma'am? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Hi. (to Coulson) They need you on the bridge. Face time. Phil Coulson: See you there. So, Agent Coulson walks away leaving Steve with Natasha, walking towards the railing of the ship. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Trading cards? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) They're vintage, he's very proud. Without realizing, Banner doesn't notice them walking as he isnervous as hell. He moves around as people keep walking in hisway. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Dr. Banner. (walks up to Banner and shakes his hands) Bruce Banner: Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Word is you can find the cube. Bruce Banner: Is that the only word on me? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Only word I care about. Bruce Banner: (takes in the sentiment) Must be strange for you, all of this. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Well, this is actually kind of familiar. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath. Suddenly, the Helicarrier started shaking as it prepares to fly "sail." Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Is this is a submarine? Bruce Banner: Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container? So, they both move closer to the edge of the Helicarrier. Four huge life fans mounted on the sides starting to life into the air in volt flight. Steve watched in awe as Banner smiled. Bruce Banner: Oh, no. This is much worse. Mickey Mouse: We're all present and accounted for, Winston. Winston Deavor: Okay then, let's get started. Mirage: As long as we focus on the mission, we'll be sure to pick up Loki's trail. Huey: So, how soon are we able to relocate Loki? Winston Deavor: Won't be long now, Huey, you just wait and see. Dash Parr: Ready when you are, Gosalyn. Gosalyn Mallard: Hold your horses, Dash, we still got time. Violet Parr: Come on, let's just get this overwith. The doors part and we enter the bridge of the ship where a flurry of activity dozens of agents sit in front of their viewscreens. Agent Hill shouts her instructs to leave. Turns to Nick Fury, who is at the command chair. Maria Hill: We're at lock, Sir. Nick Fury: Good. Let's vanish. Up in the sky, the Helicarrier rises high into the heavens. Suddenly, the entire ship is covered in reflecting mirrors, which then camouflages in the sky. Inside the bridge, Steve and Banner walk through the glorious, gleaming bridge, taking his position at the science console. Nick Fury: Gentlemen. Then, Steve gives Fury 10 bucks, referring to his earlier statement about never being surprised again. Fury walks over Banner and extends his hand. Banner, reluctantly shakes it. Nick Fury: Doctor, thank you for coming. Bruce Banner: Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying? Nick Fury: Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear. Bruce Banner: Where are you with that? Nick Fury then turned to Agent Coulson to explain, while Natasha Romanoff eyes an image of Clint Barton on a computer screen. Phil Coulson: We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) That's still not gonna find them in time. Bruce Banner: You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to? Nick Fury: How many are there? Bruce Banner: Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work? Nick Fury: Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please. As Natasha nods and walks off, she leads Banner down the hall. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys. At the underground lab, vacuum room, Selvig and several scientists work around the CMS device. Barton walks in, holding a tablet. Dr. Selvig: Put it over there! (to Clint Barton) Where did you find all these people? Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) S.H.I.E.L.D. has not shortage of enemies, Doctor. (holds up a screen showing information on IRIDIUM) Is this the stuff you need? Dr. Selvig: Yeah, iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Especially if SHIELD knows you need it. Dr. Selvig: Well, I didn't know! (sees Loki coming) Hey! The Tesseract is showing me so much. It's more than just knowledge, it's... truth. Loki Laufeyson: I know. What did it show you, Agent Barton? Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) My next target. Loki Laufeyson: Tell me what you need. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) I'll need a distraction. (grabs his bow) And an eyeball. Back at the Helicarrier Bridge that night, they are waiting to locate Loki using satellite facial recognition, Coulson and Steve stand side by side, waiting. Phil Coulson: I mean, if it's not too much trouble. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) No, no. It's fine. Phil Coulson: It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but... Jasper Sitwell: We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy-nine percent. Phil Coulson: Location? Jasper Sitwell: Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding. Nick Fury: Captain, you're up. (as Steve nodded as he leaves) Mickey, this is where you and gang come in. Mickey Mouse: We're on it, Nick. Darkwing Duck: Time to assemble, Comrades. Let's get dangerous! So, they packed their gear and make ready for their mission. At the Stuttgart Museum, Loki standing in front of the museum, dressed in 21st century attire and with the scepter, disguised as a cane, walks up to the entrance of the gala along with Merlock and company. The Phantom Blot: So, Loki, is everything ready for us to cause some mayhem? Loki Laufeyson: Patience, Phantom Blot, all in good time. Inside a lavished gala, an orchestra playing is interrupted as the head doctor walking up to the mic. With Steve walking into his own locker room, he approached to the steel cabinet, the doors already reveal the updated Captain America uniform, along with the famous shield as he stand in silence. Launchpad McQuack: Good to see Captain A ready for battle, D.W. Darkwing Duck: Couldn't agree more, Launchpad. Fenton Crackshell: (Gizmoduck) Let's stop those crooks. Outside the museum, the German guards were standing in their positions. One of them is standing on top of the roof, scoping. He then heared a "thwack" and looked down. One of his guards is shot with an arrow. He raised his gun. He is shot dead by an arrow falling down. Barton and his CREW arrive at the doors of the locked science building. He looked at the retinal scanner, he then pulled out a SHIELD eye scanner instrument. Bushroot: Look at that. Loki looked from above the museum and descends down to where the head doctor is. As he makes it down and near the stage, he flips his cane the other end. The guard there notices him, pulls out his gun, but Loki clubbed his head in as chaos erupted. Guests begin to leave the museum. Loki grabbed the doctor and flipped him over onto a marble table of the mythological creatures, the bilchsteim. Loki pulls out an optical torture device. He plunged down the doctor's eye. The doctor twisted in pain. Negaduck: Nice one, Loki. Loki Laufeyson: Why, thank you, Negaduck. Suddenly from Barton's instrument, a holographic eye of the head doctor appears and the image of the doctor appears on screen. The doors to the facility open. Barton walks in and finds in a cabinet, a glass thermos with a cylinder of iridium. Megavolt: Hey, Merlock! The guests are leaving! Merlock: Not if I have anything to say about that. (summoning his Heartless) Heartless, round up the citizens for Loki's announcement! As each artifacts in the museum sprang to life with a soul of Heartless, they manage round up every single person that are in the gala as the Gargoyle Knights and warriors block the entrance to prevent anyone from escaping. Lord Dragaunus: (chuckles evilly) This should be more easier as I thought. As the crowd were surrounded, Loki slowly walks out and materializes in his gold armor and helmet with the rest of the villains arriving. The police arrive and with no hesitation, he blasted the cars flipping them over and over. Loki Laufeyson: Kneel before Merlock. The crowd ignores him as more Heartless appeared, blocking the crowd. Heartless after Heartless appeared along with Loki's clones, they all grin as they raise their spears, encircling the crowd. Loki Laufeyson: I said KNEEL!!! Everyone becomes quiet and kneels in front Merlock, Loki started embracing his arms out smiling. Loki Laufeyson: Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel. As the words resonate to the kneeling crowd, an elder German man refuses to kneel and stood heroic. Quackerjack: We got us a party pooper, Loki! The Elder German Man: Not to men like you. Loki Laufeyson: There are no men like me. The Elder German Man: There are always men like you. Loki Laufeyson: Look to your elder, People. Let him be an example. Loki is about to execute him with his scepter as the light glows blue as the energy beam shoots out, Captain America arrived and dives in just in time and block the blast with his shield, knocking down Loki. Merlock: What is this!? Mickey Mouse: (taking out a lot of Heartless with his keyblade) We'll give you one guess, Merlock! Mr. Incredible: You know its not nice to point at someone, Loki. Captain America: You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing. Nosedive Flashblade: Didn't see that coming, didn't ya? Loki Laufeyson: (standing up) The soldier. A man out of time. Captain America: I'm not the one who's out of time. From above Captain America and the rescue party, the Quinjet arrived. A machine gun is pointed towards Loki. Black Widow: Loki, drop the weapon and stand down. Like greased lighting, Loki sends a blast of blue at the Quinjet. Natasha maneuvers it just in time, giving Captain America the time to throw his shield at Loki. They both begin to duke it out. Loki flings Captain America to the ground. He then threw his shield, but Loki swatted it way. Cap, using all the moves of a boxer, is knocked down by Loki. Standing over him, he points the scepter's tip on his helmet. Loki Laufeyson: Kneel. Captain America: Not today! Captain America flipped and knocked him out with his leg. Loki grabbed him and flipped him over. Mr. Incredible: That's your cue, Dash! Merlock: I have a better idea. Heartless! Get them! As a couple of Pirate-like Heartless and Wight Knights attack the heroes, Darkwing used his gas gun loaded with anti-heartless sirum and blasted them one by one. Darkwing Duck: Don't even try it, Merlock! However, a fluttering grabbed the gas gun out of Darkwing Duck's hand in flight and dropped it in the water. Black Widow: The guy's all over the place. Suddenly, AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill overdrives the Quinjet's speakers. Iron Man: Agent Romanoff, did you miss me? Frozone: Good timing, Iron Man! Both Captain America and Loki looked up at the sky. Tony flies over in his Iron Man suit and blasted Loki right back to the ground. He then touched down. He stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit has. Merlock: It's not over yet, Mickey! (as he and the other villians disappeared) Iron Man: Make your move, Reindeer Games. So, Loki put up his hands and surrendered. His armor materializes away. Iron Man: Good move. Captain America: Mr. Stark. Iron Man: Captain, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: Iron Man. Elastigirl: Well, that was easy. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225